Alliance of the Twelves
by OneCoolBookNerd
Summary: The 72nd Reaping. The 72nd Arena. The 72nd Games. Will a 12 year old finally come out a Victor? Join Grace Raspery and her Alliance of all the 12 year olds that year as they enter the games, hoping that sticking together will help a 12 year old tribute win the games for the first time ever. 72 years is too long. *Rated K just to be safe, doesn't mean older teens won't like it.*
1. The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I woke up in the morning with sweat on my brows. During the night I had another nightmare about the reaping. I've been having nightmares for the past year, since the last reaping. I was only 11 then, so technically I didn't have to worry about it, but after the reaping I suddenly realized that at the next reaping There'd be a chance of me being reaped. A small chance, for I only have one slip, since my family is one of the richer families of District 7, but there was still a chance of that one slip being picked. And knowing my luck, it would. I decided to get dressed because sooner or later my mom would yell for me to get up anyway. I opened my closet and took out the reaping outfit that my mom chose for me about a month ago. A short green dress and brown ankle boots. I got dressed and then I brushed out my curly brown hair and put it in a side pony. I headed downstairs and ate breakfast with my family.

"Oh Grace, you look gorgeous!" My mom said. My dad agreed.

"Thanks." I shrugged, since I didn't believe them.

I was a bright and sunny day in District 7. I really wanted to enjoy it outside, in the forest, but instead we headed into the district square for the annual reaping for the hunger games. As I went to the 12 year old section, my mom, dad and 9 year old sister Sofie went to the spectators' section. I found Ivy, Caytlyn and Elva, my best friends easily. We stood together and waited for the reaping to start. Our escort Layla walked onstage and said all the opening junk. Finally, once the video was over, she reached into the ladies' bowl and felt around for "the right" slip. She pulled it out of the bowl and cleared her throat. There was silence in the square while we waited for the name to be read. My friends and I held hands. Then she read the name.

"Grace Raspery"

My eyes widened in shock as heads turned towards me. Ivy's grip on my hand tightened, as if she was trying to keep me there. I was tempted to stay, but I didn't want the peacekeepers dragging me up there, so I slowly walked towards the stage. Behind me I heard my friends yelling something about re-reaping an older person and the Capitol going to hell, and my family crying. When I got on stage, my mentor, Johanna Mason gave me a small, sad smile. The next minute was a blur, but I eventually ended up in the "goodbyes'" room. My family, Ivy, Elva and Caytlyn were crowded around me, crying and telling me to try my best in the arena, but no one ever said anything about me coming back home, since a 12 year old never wins the games. Never. In simpler terms, we all knew that I would die. With a last hug/kiss, "goodbye" and "I love you" form everyone, I got escorted onto the train that would take me to my death.

* * *

As soon as we got on the train, Layla sat us down on the couch and started explaining a lot of stuff. Our schedule, training, interviews, the tribute parade, the other tributes, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really listening. What's the point? I would die anyways.

"I think that they are tired, Layla." Johanna said. "Let them get some rest first. After all, they just received a big shock. Especially Tiny here."

"Yes. I still don't get why the take such young people. I'm surprised that a rebellion hasn't started yet." Octalva, the male mentor for our District said.

"Don't call me Tiny!" I scowled. I got up, and marched off to find my room. In the possess I kicked the leg of the dining table, since I didn't bother going around it. As I found and entered the room with the door marked "District 7 Female" I heard Johanna say, "She's got a temper, that one. I like her."

But I didn't care. I was just so full of emotion. I was angry, sad, depressed and I felt like a balloon about to explode from air pressure. Maybe Johanna was right. I really did need to rest and wrap my mind around all the events that happened earlier today. With that on my mind, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock on the wall of the fancy bedroom. 10:13 pm. I slept way past supper time. As soon as I realized that, my stomach growled. I remembered thy I haven't eaten since breakfast, which was about 20 hours ago. I got out of bed and walked down the dark hall of the train to see if they left any food for me. I walked silently, trying not to wake anyone, especially Layla and the mentors. As I neared the table, I voice behind me said, "I thought that you'd be hungry about now. You didn't eat since, when? Before the reaping?"

I turned around. Ricardo, the male tribute from our District was standing behind me. " Um, yeah." I said.

"Well that's good, because we don't want the food we saved for you to go to waste. Follow me."

He gave me my dinner. It was cold, but I didn't really care. The food was still luxurious.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh, just some information about the tributes. Here, we can watch the reapings now if you want. There are lots of young ones this year, so you won't be the only 12 year old in the arena."

"Well, I guess that's good then." I said. "But, I don't feel like watching now. I'm just going to go back to bed. Thanks for the food."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. We'll be in the Capitol around 11:00 am. Goodnight Tiny."

"Goodnight. And DON'T call me Tiny!" I punched him in the stomach and ran to my room.


	2. Alliance Formed

**CHAPTER TWO:**

After a very quiet breakfast, the train arrived in the Capitol. Layla told us that we should act nice and friendly, since this is the first impression on our could-be sponsors. So we waved and smiled. When we arrived in the makeover room to be capitolized by our prep team and stylist, I endured 3 hours of pain while they 'perfected me'. The only part that was, okay, I guess, was when my stylist, Safra, said that no work needed to be done on my face because it was 'perfectly adorable' and 'the crowds would go wild for it'. No, I didn't care about that, I was glad because, think about it. Plastic surgery on your face without painkillers. Ouch! Anyway, Safra dressed me in the most beautiful costume ever. A green, white and brown plaid dress that was short sleeves, knee length and kind if poofy at the skirt. She braided my hair in two braids and tied them with hair bows. Kind of like the outfit Dorothy whore in that old tale, I think it's called The Wizard Of Oz? Nothing like this would ever be found in District 7. But still. It was like the Capitol saying, "Yeah, we're gonna kill you, but we can repay you by giving you all these luxurious things before you die young by an axe in your head, at the hand of someone just like yourself, who was once just a kid like you, who is now a first-hand murder fighting for their life!" Once Safra, Leonad, Fancha and Quouid double, triple, quadruple-checked me, they announced that I was finally ready for public viewing. I was greatly insulted. Was I that bad before that I couldn't be seen in public without embarrassing myself? I shook that thought out of my head. If I wanted to live longer then the Cornucopia Bloodbath, I had to have the Bubbly, Innocent 12 year old mindset. 'Here we for nothing' I thought as me and Ricardo boarded our chariot and rolled into the crowded street.

"Right here we have our District 7 tributes! Don't they look grand? And isn't that little one just adorable?" Ceaser said over the intercom or whatever. Then President Snow replied with, "I agree. We'll get a show out of Tiny here, guaranteed."

They were making me sick. But I still just smiled and waved. I even blew a kiss to some hot Capitol boy I saw. Finally all the tributes got to Snow's manor, and Snow read his opening speech. I just wanted it to be done, so I could get a good rest before training tomorrow. I wanted to show the other tributes, mainly the careers, that I wasn't just a useless piece of junk. Then maybe they'd postpone killing me for a bit. Who knows?

* * *

The uniform that we were supposed to wear was awful. Yellow racerback tank, black yoga pants and white running shoes. It wasn't that ugly, but to imagine that I was training to fight to the death in it? I didn't like it one bit. I bet that the arena clothes would be even worse, so I shouldn't complain now. After having Cinnabon's (Some guy named Cinna invented them last year. He is the training centre's cook, but he wants to be a stylist for D 12.) we went down to the training floor with Johanna and Octalva. "This is the time to learn all the tributes strengths and weaknesses. It gives you an advantage in the arena. Also, try to find allies." Octalva said.

"Don't stay away from the tree climbing and axe throwing stations. You can go there. But pretend that your bad at those areas. Then surprise the others in the arena. It works. Trust me." Johanna said. "Tiny, remember to be innocent and bubbly. That is you Capitol appearance."

"Ricardo," Octalva continued. "Your Capitol appearance is the original comedian. Make jokes, make the others feel comfortable around you. Make them smile. Got it!"

"Yup." Me and Ricardo said at the same time. With that conversation done, we walked into the training area. We were the 6th to arrive. 1, 2, 4, 10 and 12 were already there. While we waited for the others, Ricardo went over to the District 2 tributes. And made a joke. I didn't hear it, but they laughed. He was hitting it on good with the others then, I guessed. Instead of socializing, I observed the others as they came in. Ricardo were right. About half were aged about 14 and under, or so it looked. After the last tributes arrived, I came to a conclusion with my observations:

D1 Girl: about 12 years, skinny but strong.

D1 Boy: about 14 years, a bit chubby. Also strong.

D2 Girl: about 15 years, very sneaky and quiet. Probably a great killer.

D2 Boy: about 12 years, very short. Could hide easily.

D3 Girl: about 17 years, looks pale and weak.

D3 Boy: about 17 years, has very bright pink hair. Can't camouflage easily.

D4 Girl: about 13 years, seems like she couldn't hurt a fly.

D4 Boy: about 18 years, has a very muscular body, but he has no left ear. Probably easy to sneak up on, since he can only hear out of one ear.

D5 Girl: about 16 years, looks normal.

D5 Boy: about 15 years, looks normal.

D6 Girl: about 12 years, looks like she could have no problem killing an 18 year old.

D6 Boy: about 13 years, is about 6 feet 7". Super tall.

D7 Girl: me.

D7 Boy: Ricardo.

D8 Girl: about 14 years, very pretty. Looks like she couldn't even kill a flower.

D8 Boy: about 17 years, looks normal.

D9 Girl: about 18 years, has no right arm.

D9 Boy: about 13 years, looks normal.

D10 Girl: about 15 years, looks normal.

D10 Boy: about 15 years, looks very sick/unhealthy.

D11 Girl: about 17 years, looks normal.

D11 Boy: about 12 years, looks normal.

D12 Girl: about 18, looks pale and unhealthy.

D12 Boy: about 15, looks normal.

While I was making my mental chart, I didn't hear anything the trainer was saying. All I saw were people trudging off towards stations, so I followed. 'Find allies!' Kept running through my head. So I went though my list and thought that all the 12 year olds together would be a great team, plus my mom told me that the best way to survive was to be with people your age. Something with human chemistry I think. I saw the D6 and D1 girls gossiping at the throwing knifes centre about how hot Ricardo was. Even though they were stupid, they were my Ge so I approached them. "Hey guys!" I tried to say cheerfully."Can I join you?"

"Sure. We were thinking of forming an alliance between the 12 year olds, kinda to prove that we can be just as good at the games as an 18 year old." The D6 girl said.

"Yeah. I'm so done with the older kids always winning. So unfair to us, we always die." The D1 girl said.

"So I'm guessing there won't be a career alliance this year?" I asked.

"Right as ever. Though if he wants Julius can join us." D1 said. "The District 2 guy."

"We'll I'm in!" I say. "My name's Grace. Let's go kick some butt and try to have one of us win!" I wished that it would happen, but I doubted it.


	3. Training Scores

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The next two days of training went by fast. Our alliance grew in numbers and knowledge about each other. I actually thought that I found some real nice friends. To think that they are my enemies is wrong. Everyone else he is like me. Longing to go home. I think we give each other hope. Anyways, our alliance included, me (duh!), Fawn (D1 girl), Merten (D2 boy), Rosina (D6 girl) and Lerman (D11 boy). It's funny how someone's appearance is way different then who they really are. Fawn is technically a career tribute. She looks like one, but unlike them, she is caring and upset about the games. Rosina looks ferocious. She is, when she's mad. But when she's not, she is super nice. She reminds me of Ivy. Merten is also a career tribute. He looks innocent, but when it comes to saving someone he loves, he's a beast. He is loyal. And not to the careers. Finally, Lerman. He looks normal in the outside, but he has the brain of that pre-Panem/Games smart dude, Einstein, was the name? It was great how we all had different abilities. Me, I am great with anything to do with the woods. (great with an axe, camouflage, hunting/laying traps and climbing.) I also know editable from non-editable. Fawn is wicked with a bow and arrow. She has good hearing as well. Not to mention that she always lightens the mood. Merten can tie knots and all those other survival things. He is fabulous with a sword. Rosina has good sight and instinct. She is comforting. She knows her animals and is great with mechanics, given that she isn't from the electronics/engineering district. Finally there is Lerman. As I said before, he is the brains if the group. He is also reasonable with knifes. This year, our goal was to keep one if us alive. Have a 12 year ild win for once. Prove that we can. And this year, we, the youngest of the tributes have the strength. Enough of us though. I had to clear my mind of ally thoughts and think of what I'm going to do for the gamemakers. I was thinking if throwing some axes, climbing some trees and camouflage. If I had time I'd do some of the editable/non-editable memory game for them. So when they called my name, I did. All my axes hit the bullseye. I scaled one of the hardest fake trees there is to climb in about 45 seconds. I was on a roll. I as I went over to the camouflage station though, I tripped over the paint can that one of the other tributes must of left sitting in the open. I fell but got up easily. But all the paint was gone, and in the floor, so I just went and did some editable/non-editable until they told me that I was free to go. That wasn't that bad, was it? I asked myself.

"Bet you did great!" Lerman said as Ricardo was called in.

"Thanks," I said. "I bet that you'll do good too!"

Later that afternoon before the interviews the alliance and their mentors were crowded around District 6's television, watching the training scores. Fawn got a 9, which for a career is okayish, but for a 12 year old, amazing. We all gave her highfives.

"Good job!" Rosina said.

Merten received a 9 as well. More highfives and I gave him a congratulations hug.

Rosina had a 7 flashing around her head (on the screen of corse!). "Honest though, I was accepting a 5!" Always modest, like Ivy.

Then it was my turn. As my face appeared on the screen, Ceaser said, "Grace Raspery, the female tribute from District 7 will be reviving an... 8!"

"Amazing Grace!" Everyone was saying.

"Hey, wait. It is Tiny. Not Grace!" Fawn said.

"Thanks… but don't call me Tiny!" I said, playfully punching Fawn on the shoulder.

Ricardo came up next with another 8. But he wasn't in our alliance. Finally when it was Lerman's turn, Ceaser said, "Concluding District 11's tributes, is Lerman Poura with a score of 7!"

We all cheered. Then we watched D12's scores. A 4 and a 6. Not that good, for 18 year olds.

"Kids, kids, go back to your floors because it is time to prepare for the interviews. Scurry along!" Safra said, coming into the room.

"Ok, bye then!" Rosina said, leaving the room. The others went with her. Leaving me and Ricardo with our mentors and stylists.

*****OKAY, SO THIS I A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE. INCASE YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE ALLIENCE, IT IS MADE UP OF 5 TRIBUTES. THEY ARE ALL 12 YEARS OLD AND HOPING TO SURIVE LONGER IF THEY ARE TOGETHER. THE TRIBUTES:**

**GRACE- D7**

**FAWN- D1**

**MERTEN- D2**

**ROSINA- D6**

**LERMAN- D11**

**ALSO ONCE THE GAMES START, AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER I WILL MAKE A LIST OF THE NUMBER OF DEAD AND ALIVE, SO YOU CAN KEEP TRACK**


	4. Entering the Arena of Death

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Calm down, you will be ok. Just breathe." Safra said to me as she helped me get dressed in my arena outfit before I got into the tube thing that would launch me into the games. "I know you are scared, but you'll be alright. I promise."

"Will I really? I mean, I'm one of the youngest, only 12. 23 of us have to die. It's guaranteed that I'll die a painful and bloody death."

"Death isn't something to be afraid of. If you do die, God will make sure you and your loved ones will be ok. God has a plan for everyone."

"I'm not afraid of death. I'm afraid of the pain of being brutally murdered, you know, being stabbed to death, a slit throat, something like that?"

"Ah, pain. Something everyone experiences, and greatly feared. But I can assure you, pain never lasts. You feel it for a mere 5 seconds, and then you're being pampered by angels."

"Okay…" I said, unsure.

"All I know is that in the end, you will indeed be alright. Just have faith. I love you. Good luck. No one at such a young age should be put through this."

"Thank you for all you've done. But as my dying wish, please. Do something to put a stop to this. At least try." I said, hugging her. With that I stepped into the tube. Safra's words were comforting, but still I was afraid of pain. As my tube started moving upward, my first tears since before the reaping started to fall. I let them. I cried and cried and cried. All they way up into the arena. But I came to my senses when the announcer said, "Welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games! Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

With that the countdown started.

60 seconds. I wiped the tears away and pushed all my thoughts that were not relevant to my survival away.

50 seconds. I looked at my surroundings. Forest directly behind me. In front of me, past the cornucopia, was an open field. At then end of the deaf meadow was what looked like a cornfield, like where you would put a corn maze. That might be a good place to hide, since no one can ever complete a corn maze without a map that I know of. And that's with paths. To my right there was a jungle. Probably water there, but probably also a lot of jungle animal mutts. Finally to my left was a mountain. For some people it would be easy to climb, but for others, probably not. But after the mountain in the 50th games being a deadly volcano, I'm not taking any chances.

30 seconds. I looked for my alliance. I made eye contact with them all, and nudged my head towards the forest, showing that that's where we should head once the games officially start.

15 seconds. I looked at the Cornucopia. Even though I don't want to go near that "red zone" I have to if I want a chance to live longer. I scanned the edges and saw an average sized brown backpack not to far from me. Near it was two sharp gleaming axes. Score! If I could just get those two things!

5 seconds. I got ready to run towards the backpack and the axes.

3…

2…

1…

GONG!

I ran as fast as I could towards the items. I bent down, grabbed the backpack and swung it over my shoulders. It was heavy, so hopefully there were lots of good things in there. I ran 5 more steps closer to the Cornucopia and grabbed the axes, one in each hand. I pivot-turned to run towards the forest. As I was running, I saw a first aid kit next to an already dead tribute. I think it was the girl from 12… but I'm not sure. I pass the axe in my left hand over to my right and bend to pick it up. But the boy from 4, the muscular 18 year old with one ear, who got a 10 in training, got to it first. He saw me also trying to grab for it, and grabbed my wrist. He flipped me onto my back and pinned me down.

"Nobody messes with me. Especially skimpy 12 year olds. You think that one of you 12 year olds will win the games? Ha, you are so wrong. To prove my point, imma gonna kill one right now." With that, he picked up one if my axes and brought his arm down, aiming to burry it in my head. Knowing that I couldn't do anything now, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain that I was so afraid of.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I didn't feel anything! How? Did he not kill me? Why? I looked around. I saw him dead, in front of me. Then there was a hand in my face.

"Your welcome. But come on, we have to leave without anyone else noticing us!"

"Ohmigosh Fawn!" I said, letting one of my ally's help me up. "Thank you so much! I would've been dead if it weren't for you! How'd you kill him?"

"With this." She held up my axe, the one that the D4 Male took, and was going to kill me with. Then she gave it back to me.

"Yeah, but how'd you get it from him?"

"Being raised a career is kinda helpful sometimes. Now lets go!"

She picked up the first aid kit that started this whole thing and we ran towards the forest. Once we got to the safety of the trees, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"We should keep walking, the further we get from the Cornucopia the better." I said. "Plus we might find the others."

"Yeah. I agree. We should keep walking. But it might just be you and me tonight." She said as she opened the backpack that she got from the Cornucopia, my backpack and the first aid kit. She was dividing the stuff in the kit as equally as she could between the packs. "In case we get separated." She explained. When she finished, we were off again. We traveled the rest of the day without meeting anyone else. She suggested that we should set up camp near the river that we found, but I said that it would be to dangerous because they'll be lots of other tributes needing water, so this place is prone for a small bloodbath. So we traveled 5 minutes (ish) off the shore of the river. So if we needed it, we were close enough but we weren't in view of it, so we were safer. Once it got darker, we started to look for a place to sleep.

"Hey, look at this!" Fawn motioned for me to come over. "Look. Right among those rocks!"

"What?" I asked.

"That small ditch. Kind of like a cave since one rock is hanging over it. It's safer then sleeping on the ground in the open."

"Agreed. Lets check it out."

There were no live things in the cave, so we took it. Before it got dark, we looked through our packs. Between the two of us we had, 2 sleeping bags, 2 pairs of socks, 2 filled waterbottles, box of crackers, ziplock of raw beans, 4 apples and a bag of beef jerky, 1 pair of night vision googles, 1 bottle of painkiller pills, bandages, gauze and multiuse cream.

"This isn't that bad of a stash, right?" Fawn commented.

"Not bad indeed. We could survive on this for a couple days, or until we find the others."

"What if they're dead, Grace?"

Before I answered that, as on cue, the anthem started playing.

"I guess we'll find out now." I replied.

A total of 11 tributes died. Almost half. Both from 3, male from 4, male from 6, girl from 8, girl from 9, male from 10, both from 11 and both from 12.

"So Lerman's dead." Fawn said. "I'm surprised. He was very smart."

"Well, when someone has you pinned down about to kill you, the skill of strength would be more in your favour then intelligence, I guess."

"Rest in peace, Lerman, rest in peace." Fawn said as she crawled into her sleeping bag for the night.

* * *

***IT'S ME AGAIN! I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR TYPOS IF THERE ARE ANY.***

****DEAD: 11/ALIVE: 13/ALLIANCE STATUS: 4/5 ALIVE****


End file.
